


Field of Dreams

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Community: joss100, F/F, Fluff, Post Season 7, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow thinks she's lost the perfect girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the final battle in Season 7. Drabble written for the HDWC, with the prompts fluff and "I lost the perfect girl." Also for my Joss100 table, prompt 58. "Sunshine," and my fanfic100 prompt "Spirit." Beta'd by the wonderful My Sweet Koinu

_Willow was in a grassy field- she wasn't sure where, exactly, but it was a beautiful sunshiny day. The kind of day when young lovers romped in fields just like the one she was in._

_But Willow was alone._

_It was wrong, she thought, to be alone in this place. This place had a second presence, like a part of the picture had been cut out, but the imprint of it was still there._

_But Willow couldn't find that missing piece. Though the sun beat down on her, Willow shivered._

_She had lost something._

_She just had to figure out what.  
_  
Willow woke up with a gasp. It was dark, and she was in one of the back seats of the bus. Giles was driving now, and it looked like everyone else was asleep.

Willow looked out of the window at the pitch black desert around her and remembered her dream.  
 _  
Something lost. Something missing.  
_  
Buffy had been missing from her dream.

Willow looked down at her lap and smiled. Buffy wasn't missing. She was curled up in Willow's lap, just as she had been for most of the ride.

She was sleeping peacefully, and Willow couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Buffy looked, her face half hidden in the shadows.

Willow hadn't lost Buffy, and now that she wasn't the only Slayer, the only protector, Willow never would lose her. Her Buffy.


End file.
